Amor Eterno
by Lilith Dango
Summary: Es el octavo año, después de haber derrotado a Voldemort la sala común de Slytherin está celebrando por todo lo alto su primera semana de clase, ¿qué pasará cuando cierto rubio muy borracho llegue hasta Gryffindor confesando su amor eterno por Harry Potter? la idea surgió al ver un Crack de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi por lo cual tendrá mucho humor


**Hoola a todas mis hermosuras ¿cómo están? Aquí viene un one shot que se me ocurrió al escuchar una canción mientras veía un Crack de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi xD, a los que han leído mis anteriores fic saben que AMO a Voldy, pero esta vez vamos a omitirlo.**

Eran cerca de las 2:30 am en la sala común de Slytherin, celebrando su primera semana de clases sin que ningún mago oscuro estuviera tras sus talones, el alcohol corría por todas partes, desde cerveza de mantequilla, para los jóvenes hasta whiskey de fuego para los de séptimo y octavo, pues a pesar de haber ganado la guerra hicieron que terminaran su curso en Hogwarts, como si no hubiera sido suficiente derrotar a Voldemort, Draco, Blaise, Pansy y Theo se encontraban bebiendo en el medio de la fiesta entre gritos y risas cuando empezaron a jugar verdad o reto

-¡Hey rubio!-exclamó uno de sexto al ver a Draco acercarse a la puerta- ¿verdad o reto?

-Mmm verdad-respondió este arrastrando las palabras y con la mente nublada.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a suplicarle a Potter que sea mío, así que…allá vooooooy-no era ningún secreto para los Slytherin que cierto pelinegro le gustaba al rubio desde su quinto año, así que agarrando su trago de whiskey de fuego se fue por la puerta de la sala común.

Varios le siguieron en silencio aguantándose las risas a duras penas al ver como Draco caminaba inclinad y tambaleándose, después de varios minutos pudieron llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, aun ocultos de su amigo, aunque en varias ocasiones mientras subían las escaleras casi se descubren para ayudarlo

-POOOOOOTTEEEEEEEER-gritaba el rubio aporreando la puerta de la dama gorda, pues esta no se encontraba-no no no…es mejor…HAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYY.

Dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Seamus estaban sentados bebiendo un par de cervezas de mantequilla mientras reían, habían una música alegre de fondo mientras varios de los cursos de Gryffindor estaban igual, digamos que enfrentar cara a cara a Voldemort los dejó sin energía por al menos un año, estaban recogiendo todo cuando de repente se escucharon unos murmullos del otro lado de la puerta a lo que Seamus dijo:

-¿No escuchan algo chicos?

-Creía que era el único.

-Vamos a ver qué pasa compañero.

Ron y Seamus se levantaron y abrieron la puerta quedándose en un shock momentáneo para luego cuadrar sus hombros sin estar muy convencidos, frente a ellos se encontraba Draco Malfoy…pero no el típico Draco Malfoy, sino uno muy borracho con la corbata suelta sobre su cuello, la camisa con varios botones sueltos y por fuera del pantalón, junto a su vestimenta le acompañaban los ojos nublados y el pelo totalmente revuelto

-Déjenme pasar, vengo a ver a Ha-Harry-exclamó para luego reír-Harry, Harry, Harry.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-preguntó el pelinegro apareciendo en la puerta detrás de sus amigos.

-Tu nombre suena gracioso-dijo sin parar de repetirlo cuando de repente se puso momentáneamente serio-Tenemos que hab-hip-hablar-hip-y de nuevo la seriedad de había ido mientras se reía por el ataque de hipo que le había entrado.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre esto-sin saber cómo empujó a Ron y Seamus y agarrando a Harry por la corbata lo besó.

-Pero ¿qué? ¿Tú que estas pensando en llegar aquí tomando? Vete pro favor

-Te amo Harry, te amo desde quinto, maldición estoy obsesionad contigo-exclamó el rubio en voz alta arrodillándose mientras los de Gryffindor se asomaban y los Slytherin se aguantaban la risa.

-Malfoy baja la voz, te van a escuchar-intentó razonar Harry.

-TE AMO HARRY JAMES POTTER Y QUIERO QUE TODO HOGWARTS SE ENTERE QUE ERES MIO-grito Draco complacido poniéndose de pie de golpe mareándose.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó de pronto una voz profunda y oscura.

-Nada Sevys Sev Sevus, solo confieso mi amor eterno por Potter-dijo como si nada Draco, Harry estaba casi feliz de ver al director, seguramente se llevaría a Draco y no habría pasado nada.

-Ah con que es eso, buena suerte muchacho.

-Gracias padrino- y sin más Severus Snape desapareció.

Suspirando Harry terminó de salir al pasillo llevándose a Draco con él mientras los Gryffindor se encontraban con los Slytherin y con una sola mirada se aliaron para seguir a Harry y Draco

-¿Qué crees que haces Draco?-preguntó con tono cansado.

-Sé mío Harry, por favor, se mío.

-Lo fui una vez y me engañaste ¿Qué no tienes pena?

-Te estoy diciendo por favor, esa vez fue una equivocación

-Tú no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí

-Soy un maldito, te necesito, lo admito, perdóname

-Estás borracho

-Hago lo que quieras, perdóname mi amor

-Yo no te lo creo, repito, ¿Qué no tienes pena?

-Estoy borracho por tu culpa, te necesito, dame otra oportunidad-y de un trago se bebió lo que le quedaba del vaso de whiskey de fuego para luego besar a Harry y este sin más se rindió ante el sabor del alcohol en los labios del rubio.

Cabe decir que a la mañana siguiente cierto rubio se encontraba con una resaca de los mil demonios, levantándose se dio cuenta de que estaba en otra cama, desnudo con el cuerpo lleno de chupones y mordidas, se levantó de golpe para luego caer de rodillas con un grito agudo al sentir e ardor en la parte baja de su espalda

-Hey rubio, acepto que seas la pareja de Harry, pero eso no significa que te tengamos que ver desnudo-dijo Seamus riendo.

Confundido Draco se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó al gran comedor mientras todos lo miraban y se reían, sentándose en la mesa Slytherin miró a sus compañeros que se estaban carcajeando

-Está bien, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Hasta dónde recuerdas de anoche?

-Mmm estábamos bebiendo mientras jugábamos Ajedrez.

Pansy llamó a un chico Gryffindor que Draco reconoció como Coolin Creevy y le mostró algo llamado video de una extraña cámara muggle, que lo mostraban a él, gritando a todo pulmón y luego confesándosele a Harry y luego otras cosas…que no deberían haber grabado, cuando de repente reaccionó

-Maldición…llamé a Severus Sevys.

-Así es señor Malfoy-dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Perdóneme…

-Creo que es suficiente ridículo lo que hizo anoche y no darle poción para la resaca.

-¿Hoy no hay confesión para mí?-unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda mientras apoyaban la mandíbula en su cabeza

-Cállate Potter…solo cállate.

.Entonces cállame tú-y con un beso sellaron su confesión de amor eterno


End file.
